The Island of Innsport
Created by u/FZVIC Geography The Island of Innsport is rugged, rocky, and mountainous. Almost the entire island is covered in forest and a deep mist. One does not know where the mist comes from, but it lingers around the town and in the rural areas of Innsport. The land is rather cold with the average temperature being around 5°C, with winter dropping down to -10°C and summer rising to 15°C. The wind is harsh the rain even more so, the Island is rather inhospitable. History The Island of Innsport was colonised by various human fishermen, seeking to create a trading and fishing port down in the south. Originally, the Island of Innsport was incredibly rich, great whales the size of cruisers were hunted, squids bigger than most ships were eaten, the people of Innsport grew largely. However, after nearly a year of no catches, a man by the name of Zadok Caine called the last hunt. They would depart the island of Innsport and would not return until they had caught a large enough feed. After months on the sea, tempers rose and eventually caused the mutiny of Mr. Caine. He was thrown overboard in dedication to a rare 'Old One' who had infested the minds of the crew. Once their sacrifice took place, they sighted a whale, one larger than they had ever seen. Once they had killed it and brought back to Innsport, the island once again flourished. However, many years after, the Island is now in disrepair, the whaling station no longer is operational, the people still eat comfortably even without a bringing in large quantities of food for many years. Some say people go missing in the night, never to return, and certain coves below the mountains people report a dull chanting, echoing in the wind. Government On the island, a Harbormaster is the highest authority. In the cult, however, an Oracle takes the seat of power. Culture The people of Innsport are a rather... cold group. They are not too intensely keen on visitors, calling them 'mainlanders' in a derogatory sense. They are born fishermen, however they have not fished for many years due to a seemingly never ending food supply that comes from the Harbormaster. The Innsportians are also quite secretive, not open with visitors whatsoever, they follow a simple maxim "What happens around the Island, stays with the Islanders". The food that seems to appear out of nowhere from the Harbormaster's warehouse, is quite simply Human flesh, Deep One flesh, and a rare squid that grows deep below the town, seemingly the squid is the birthing pod of the Deep Ones. As can be imagined, the Innsportians would not willingly eat these things without being convinced otherwise. Small fishing journeys do bring back whales, sharks, and other sea creatures to eat but they are not enough without the cannibalism that takes place. The rural lands of Innsport are even more secretive than the towns. Even the Islanders of Innsport consider the farmers to be a different breed. The farmers are almost entirely non-verbal when it comes to talking to non-farmers, only giving yes or no nods when delivering foodstuffs. The majority of the food that the farmers grow are potatoes, onions, garlic, and asparagus. However, some wheat is grown when the weather permits it, creating an incredibly hard and crusty bread that some locals have taken quite an affinity too. Most of the Innsportians follow an assortment of Gods, but a common human Saint is worshipped by all. A man by the name of Saint Vincent, a whaler who was killed during his last voyage, but as he died he flung a harpoon into the whale that killed him. Eventually the body of the whale miraculously came into shore and fed the Island for months, because of this, the local Harbormaster of the time created a festival for him, eventually that evolved into straight up worship. While the most of the Innsportians follow the cult of Saint Vincent, the Children of Kthulhut differ. They follow the 'Old One', an immortal creature that existed before time, it's name is Kthulhut, a name so powerful it can turn men to madness. Kthulhut takes form of a impossible creature, his form makes men go violently insane. However, it has been thousands of years since Kthulhut was summoned and while the Children have been trying ever since then, they have just begun to work on Innsport. It is said Innsport holds the key to summoning Kthulhut, deep beneath the tunnels and caverns. Society The Island of Innsport however is quite democratic, each fisherman votes on who would become the next Harbormaster. Then, the Harbormaster would pick 10 men to join his Naval Council where they will then work together to further the Island. The majority of Innsport is rural, with only a few towns across the entire island, the largest being the Town of George's Landing, named after the first colonial captain of Innsport. The people of Innsport are rather socialistic in their attitudes, with everyone helping one another as long as they are from the Island. Once Mainlanders arrive the Innsportians become rather xenophobic, with some visitors even being murdered or run off the island. Biology/Ethnicity/Races The primary demographic of Innsport are Humans (95%), they are normal with some premonition that can evolve into magic if trained and taught by masters, however, the island treats them as outcasts. This does cause the Children of Kthulhut to gain magic users quicker as they tend to welcome them as nexions of Kthulhut's power. The secondary demographic of Innsport are the Deep Ones (5%) they are a strange race that had co-existed with the Innsportians for years before the Children arrived. However, many consider the Deep Ones to be affiliated with the Children due to their scaly skin and webbed hands + fingers. Other than that, the Deep Ones fit in quite well with Innsportians and interbreeding does occur, causing some Deep Ones to blend incredibly well. The Deep Ones however have always worshipped Kthulhut, since the birth of time. Occurrence of Magic Among humans the occurrence of magic is incredibly low, being around 0.01%, this is largely because people would rather murder their children for using magic or sacrificing them (illegally) to Saint Vincent. However, among the Deep Ones, magic is more close to 1%. The Deep Ones use magic to speak to their each other across the Island, basic healing, and being able to read the ancient language of Kthulhut. Their magic is rather primitive, using ancient rituals to secure their power. The magic users of the Deep Ones are highly sought out by the Children as the Deep Ones inherently have a connection to Kthulhut. Racial Quirk The Deep Ones have an affinity to the water, giving them increased breathing time underwater. If a human has an average time of 1-2 minutes for holding their breath, the Deep Ones have an average time of 1-2 hours. The Deep Ones are also able to communicate under water due to their strange evolution. Major Imports/Exports The Island, while barren, hold vast caverns beneath the towns of Innsport. These caverns are filled with rare gems and crystals. Across the island there is large forests so timber is a major export from the Island. However, for imports, the Island continuously needs oil to keep their towns lit, as well as metals to create more tools, weapons, even just structures for buildings. There is small amounts of metal across the island but not enough to fully sustain the people there. Posts: The Island of Innsport (Children of Kthulhut)